


Prepare To Be Amazed

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Begging, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Rope Bondage, Rope Space, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "But seriously," said Diego. "What are you doing?""Washing my rope," said Klaus, and he waggled his eyebrows and held up a handful of sodden black material. He was wearing that hopeful expression of his, the one he always got when he wanted to scandalize someone so he could laugh at them.Like fuck if Diego was going to give him that.





	Prepare To Be Amazed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achilleees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleees/gifts).

> Thank you to my lovely beta, Electra XT!

“Klaus,” said Diego, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom and looking in with a bemused expression, “what are you doing?” 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Klaus looked over his shoulder at Diego, and he frowned. He was on his knees, kneeling over the bathtub. 

"I honestly have no idea," said Diego. "Why else would I ask?" He came in and sat on the toilet seat, his elbows on his thighs. 

"To make yourself look smart," Klaus said promptly. "So you can correct me when I get it wrong so you can sit there looking smug saying "_actually_, Frankenstein was the scientist," or something similar."

"You're still holding a grudge over that?" Diego snorted. "Why are you so bothered? Five does that shit to everyone."

"He just gets this snotty look on his face," said Klaus, his own face pinching up as if he was eating a lemon. 

"But seriously," said Diego. "What are you doing?"

"Washing my rope," said Klaus, and he waggled his eyebrows and held up a handful of sodden black material. He was wearing that hopeful expression of his, the one he always got when he wanted to scandalize someone so he could laugh at them. 

Like fuck if Diego was going to give him that. 

"Just do it in the washing machine," he told Klaus. "A lot less hassle. And probably cleaner. When was the last time this tub got cleaned?"

"If I put it in the washing machine, it'll get all tangled up," Klaus whined, and it was a bit like nails on a chalkboard. 

"That's why you put it in one of those lingerie bag things," said Diego. “Solves the tangling issue, and you don’t have to fuck around like this.”

“Since when do you know what a lingerie bag is?” Klaus was giving Diego a sidelong look.

“I’ve dated enough women and done enough laundry to know what a lingerie bag is,” said Diego. 

"So you learned to treat your lacy underwear delicately after the first go 'round, huh?" Klaus wiggled his eyebrows like Groucho Marx. All he needed was the cigar. 

"What kind of rope is that, anyway?" Diego was pointedly ignoring Klaus's implications vis a vis his underwear. 

"Just good old fashioned bondage rope," said Klaus. 

Diego, against his better judgement, crouched down beside the tub, rolling his sleeves up to put his hands in the water. He took up a handful of rope and he frowned. It was cotton, and already starting to unbraid and fray. "This stuff isn't very good," he said. "Where did you get it?" 

"I think out of a kit," Klaus said. "That was years ago."

"I can tell," Diego said dryly. "I wouldn't tie my shoes with this shit."

"Well aren't you mister high and mighty," Klaus sniffed. "As if you know anything about tying anyone up."

There was an odd, almost ticklish feeling at the back of Diego's mind, as if he was forgetting something. Something that happened, but also hadn't happened. It was like a queasy version of deja vu. 

"I know plenty about tying people up," said Diego. 

"Tying up criminals doesn't count," said Klaus. "You don't have to worry about their limbs falling off or anything like that."

"Okay, first off," said Diego, "it's generally frowned upon if I let someone's hand fall off because I tied them too tight—"

"God forbid you get _frowned upon_ by our local police department, after they've accused you of murder," said Klaus. 

"That was in a different dimension," Diego pointed out. Five had explained it, somewhat, but it still made Diego's head ache. "Here, I'm just the vigilante helping them along." He still got headaches when he tried to think about it too hard, but at least Eudora was still alive. 

"You mean giving them ulcers," said Klaus.

"Regardless," said Diego, "I know how to tie someone up in fun, interesting ways. Ways that would _amaze_ you." He might have been laying it on a bit thick, but… well, it had been a while since he had tied anyone up for fun, and he missed it. 

There were also all the significant looks he had been sharing with Klaus over breakfast, or the way he wasn't pulling away when Klaus crowded closer than he needed to during family movie nights. There was also the fact that Allison and Luther were very clearly fucking like bunnies, and that brought a new… dimension to things that Diego used to only consider late at night with his hand around his dick. 

Klaus sat back on his heels, eyebrows raised up. "So," he said. 

"So," Diego echoed. The tension in the room mounted, like someone winding a watch too tight. 

"So amaze me," said Klaus, and he crossed his arms over his chest, getting water on his shirt and somehow still managing to look haughty. 

"What, like right now?" That was unexpected. 

"No time like the present."

"I don't have any rope," said Diego. His mind was scrambling. Klaus wasn't supposed to have taken the bait like that— back in the old days, he had usually backed down or been too high to go through with most of the ridiculous stuff he proposed. 

He wasn't backing down this time, and he was as sober as a judge. 

"If you're really as good at rope as you're saying you are, you could do it with two shoelaces," said Klaus. "Weren't you saying you wouldn't even use my rope to tie your shoes?:

"Part of being good at rope is using the right kind of rope," said Diego. "You wouldn't want a gourmet chef to make you dinner with SPAM and Twinkies, would you?"

"I'd eat the fuck out of that," said Klaus. "You're one to talk about good food anyway, when you live on protein shakes and kale smoothies."

"My body is a temple," Diego said promptly. 

"Yeah, yeah," said Klaus, and he made a dismissive hand gesture. "I think you're just afraid of putting your money where your mouth is." 

"You'll see," said Diego, and he stood up, making his way out of the bathroom. 

"You haven't amazed me yet!" Klaus called after Diego. 

Diego rolled his eyes and kept walking. 

* * *

Two hours later, Diego stood in front of Klaus's bedroom door and tried to figure out what it was that he was doing. He had rushed back to the gym in a fit of pique, and had been digging through the big duffel bag he kept his rope in for almost a full minute before his brain caught up with him. Then he had sat back on his heels and asked himself what he was doing. 

Did he want to tie up Klaus? 

Yes. 

Yes, he very much did. If Allison and Luther could have loud, enthusiastic sex at all hours, he could tie up Klaus. And maybe it would get weird, but… well, what was the family if not weird. 

Although what if it was all a big joke to Klaus and Diego showed up with all of his fancy rope and Klaus just laughed him out of the room? 

Diego would just have to take that risk. 

He knocked on the door, and the sound was very loud. It would have made him jump, if he was more of a jumping type. 

Klaus opened the door, looking artfully disheveled in a light blue silk robe and black yoga pants, but no shirt. His hair was mussed, and he had a pillow crease across one cheek. "What?"

"Sorry," Diego said, which wasn't what he had planned to say. He wasn't sure what he _had_ planned to say, truth be told. 

"It's fine," Klaus said, and he yawned. "I take too many naps anyway." Then he paused. "Wait, since when do you apologize? And what's with the bag?"

"Well," said Diego, and he tried to get his momentum back. "You said you wanted me to amaze you. So… prepare to be amazed." He almost wished he had a way to pull some of the rope out of his bag in a flourish, but that would be a bit much to do in the hallway. 

Especially when Five could teleport by and make some snarky comment, maybe lecture Diego on the time he had gotten out of some form of rope something or other using just his tie pin, or something equally inane. 

Klaus cocked an eyebrow. "You'll need to be a bit more specific," he drawled. 

"Well, _you'll_ need to let me in first," said Diego. 

"Who am I to turn down such an enticing invitation," Klaus said, his voice dry. He stepped away from the doorway and flopped onto the bed, as boneless as a rag doll. 

Diego came inside, and he closed the door self consciously. "So," he said, and he cleared his throat. 

"So," Klaus parroted. 

"So I told you that I had good rope," said Diego. "And that I'm good at rope."

"Did you?" Klaus frowned, a deep line forming between his eyebrows. Diego's fists went tighter, as he fought off the urge to reach out and press his thumb against it. 

"Yeah. This morning, when you were washing your shit rope." Diego indicated the dripping coils hanging from the hooks on the back of Klaus's door. 

"Right," said Klaus, and he rubbed his eyes. "All of it is coming back to me. You were being a pretentious prick—"

"Five is the pretentious prick of the family," Diego interrupted. 

"You try saying that five times fast," Klaus said. He looked pleased with himself. 

"_Regardless_," said Diego, because goddamn he was going to finish his sentence if it was the last thing he did, "I told you I'd amaze you. So here I am, ready to amaze."

"I remain unamazed so far," said Klaus. 

Diego set his bag of rope on the bed next to Klaus, and began to unzip it. The sound was surprisingly loud, and Diego faintly wished he had a way to make it more _quiet_. He took out a coil of black rope, and he set it on the bed.

"Still unamazed." Klaus picked up the rope and ran his fingers across it. "Although wow, that's soft."

"Bamboo," Diego said, and he didn't even try to hide the pride in his voice. 

"How do you make rope out of bamboo?" Klaus was unbraiding the coil now, and Diego tried not to wince. 

"I have no idea," said Diego. "But it’s the best rope you can get.!”

"See, I can totally imagine you going up to some store and saying _gimme the best rope you've got_," Klaus said, and he put on a decent imitation of Diego's voice.

Diego snorted. "I did my research," he told Klaus, and he took out another coil of rope. "Now do you want to be amazed or not?" This was the... tricky part. Going out on the limb, and seeing if Klaus had meant all that he'd said, or if Klaus was going to call his bluff and this would be another awkward thing that the two of them had between them now. 

Worst case scenario, Klaus would laugh Diego out of the room and Diego would go demolish a few punching bags, maybe teach the criminal scum of the city an especially _pointed_ lesson today. Best case scenario... who even knew, at this point. 

"I'm always up for amazement," said Klaus, and he shrugged out of the robe. "Do I need to be naked?"

"Depends," said Diego. "Do you want to be naked?" He kept Klaus's gaze as he said it, and he wasn't entirely sure what he was suggesting as he asked it. This was all feeling around in the dark, with his hands stretched out in front of him. 

"I always want to be naked," said Klaus, "but I'm not sure I trust you with rope around my... bits."

Diego rolled his eyes, and he grabbed Klaus by the shoulder, turning him around. "I can be delicate," he said. "I can be delicate as all fuck." He began to uncoil the rope. "Put your hands behind your back."

"I don't doubt that you could be delicate," said Klaus. "Just... I don't think you've got much experience with being delicate with a physique such as my own."

"What, with a skinny little weirdo?" Diego adjusted Klaus's arms so that they were directly behind his back, then paused. "Are you okay? With me doing this, I mean." He probably should have asked first, come to think of it.

Klaus looked over his shoulder at Diego, and he was smirking, just enough for Diego to want to punch him a little bit. "If I didn't want you to do this, you'd know," he assured Diego. "Don't worry. This is all on the up and up."

"I'm not suspending you," Diego said firmly, as relief flooded him. "But nice try."

"I'm not... what even _is_ suspending?" Klaus's skin was very warm. 

"You know, when you make someone dangle from the ceiling? Lift your arms up." Diego wrapped a loop around each of Klaus's shoulders. "You're going to tell me if you start to go numb or tingly or it hurts too bad, you got that?"

"This ain't my first rodeo, pardner," said Klaus in a badly done cowboy accent.

Diego rolled his eyes, and pulled the rope a little tighter, just to hear Klaus yelp. "And yet you don't know what suspension is." 

"I might not know all of your fancy shmancy rope terms, mister _I've got bamboo rope_, but I know my way around being tied up." Klaus sighed, as Diego wrapped the rope around his chest as well, to make an anchoring point.

"And yet you don't know what suspension is," said Diego, tying a knot, then wrapping a loop around Klaus's arms, forcing Klaus's skinny chest to jut out more as his arms were kept behind him stiffly. 

"Why are we talking about suspension in the first place?" Klaus's voice was going a little foggy, as Diego wrapped him in more rope. 

"Because... you said on the up and up," said Diego, and he cleared his throat, faintly embarrassed. "I thought you were making a joke."

"Since when would I make a joke about something as serious as rope bondage?" Klaus sighed, and he looked far like he was beginning to relax.

"Klaus," Diego said sharply, and he pressed closer, his chest pressing into Klaus's bound arms. His chin was on Klaus's shoulder, and his chest was pressing into Klaus's bound up arms. "Stay with me here."

"Sorry," Klaus said, and he shook his head, hard. "Being tied up tends to make me space out a bit."

"And you couldn't have told me this from the get go?" Diego grumbled, and he pulled back. His skin was still singing from that brief bit of contact. The rope moved slowly as he moved through the time setting up loops and knots evenly along Klaus's skinny arms.

"I used to think it was, y'know, the drugs," said Klaus. "Evidently not."

"You used to get high and get tied up?" Diego hoped he didn't sound as scandalized as he felt. 

"I used to get high and do _everything_," said Klaus. "It makes shit that much more interesting. Including shitting!"

"Didn't need to know that," Diego grumbled. "How are your hands?"

"Nice and tingle free," said Klaus, and wriggled his fingers.

"Good," said Diego, and then he put another loop around Klaus's arm, then tied the knot between them. 

"What's the point of this?" Klaus wriggled his elbows, making the loops slide, and Diego made an irritated noise and pulled them tighter. 

"It looks nice," said Diego. "That's the point. Or one point." He added more loops to Klaus's arms, tied another knot. 

"One point," Klaus echoed. His voice was dreamy. "What's another?" He wasn't wriggling anymore, at least. 

Diego carefully wrapped the rope around Klaus's wrists, then tied the knot between them. "I mean," he said, "the immobilization is also a large part of it."

"I'm sure I could get out of this, if I really wanted to," said Klaus. 

"Do you really want to?" Diego stepped back, to admire just how _pretty_ Klaus looked like this. The dark rope suited his pale skin, and with his arms forced back like that, he looked like one of the fancy models from a rope bondage magazine. 

… Not that Diego bought those. Often. 

"Not really, no," said Klaus, and his head lolled back. "Can you do my legs, too?"

Diego licked his lips, tried to get his bearings. "Depends," he said, and his voice was hoarse. "What would you like me to do to them?"

"A great many things," said Klaus. "Almost as many things as I want to do to yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Diego said, but he wasn't missing the way Klaus's eyes were raking up and down his frame. He might have puffed his chest out a little more than usual; flexed. 

"You don't skip leg day," said Klaus, and he was grinning now, a full toothy grin. "I've noticed."

"You are such a pervert," said Diego, and then he stepped forward, to rummage through his bag of rope. "This'll be easier if you're on the floor."

“And you said _I’m_ the pervert,” said Klaus, and then he paused. “I need your help to me get down, or I’ll fall over.” 

“That would be bad,” Diego agreed. “C’mon. I’ve got you.” He held on to Klaus’s shoulders, and he gently lowered his brother to the floor.

"I trust you," said Klaus, and his voice was so guileless that it made Diego's chest ache. What did he do to be trusted like that?

"Thank you," said Diego, and then he cleared his throat, self conscious. "So... what do you want me to do with your legs?"

"Consider my lovely form to be your canvas," said Klaus and he looked like he wanted to make an expansive hand gesture, but settled for some wriggling. "Please don't tie my feet to my neck, though."

"... How would I even be able to do that, when you're in a sleeve like that?" Diego grabbed the duffel bag, pulling it down onto the floor besides him. "I can't exactly hog tie you with your arms up behind you like that."

"You said you'd amaze me," said Klaus. "That'd be pretty amazing, I gotta say." Then he paused. "Wait a minute, isn't hogtying the act of tying someone's limbs to each other to begin with?" He seemed to be coming out of his sleepy dopiness, at least. 

"I mean, yes, it is," said Diego, "but your elbows need to be bent." He paused, trying to figure out what kind of tie he wanted to do. Klaus's legs were long and delicate, and there were... well, there were quite a few different things that would look good on it. Although... um.

Klaus's yoga pants didn't leave much to the imagination, and that... that was definitely a boner. It couldn't be much else, what with the placement, and the way Klaus was squirming. Klaus, for his part, didn't seem to be bothered at all. He caught Diego's eye, and he raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware there were so many different ways of wrapping people in rope," he said. 

"There are a lot," said Diego, aware how weak he sounded. "I, uh... I know in rope dojos they've got official names for everything, too."

"Rope dojos? That's a _thing_?" Klaus sounded somewhere between delighted and scandalized. "I want to go to one of those."

"What, and get trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey?" Diego paused, his expression thoughtful. He'd gone about this the wrong way— the tie he wanted to do would have been a lot easier if he'd left Klaus's arms free first. He was also getting hard himself, which didn't make it more _difficult_ to think, per se, but he did tend towards a bit of... tunnel vision when he was horny with rope in his hands. He needed to be careful. 

"It'd be neat," Klaus said, and then he was quiet, which was so uncharacteristic that Diego was shaken out of his own slight trance.

"Klaus? You alright?" Diego took Klaus's chin in his hand, making his brother meet his eyes. 

"I'm doin'... great," Klaus said, and a dopey grin spread across his face like cream in coffee. "I'm just like... a million miles away right now."

"I want to do your legs next," Diego said, and then he winced, because Klaus's grin took on a slightly sharper edge.

"You wouldn't be the first one," said Klaus. "Just don't get Allison's pants too dirty."

"Why are you wearing Allison's pants?" Diego went to rummage through his duffel bag again. Not the black rope, not when Klaus was wearing the black pants. That wouldn't stand out at _all_. Maybe the green? No, that wouldn't work as well either. 

His fingers closed around a coil of bright red rope, and he grinned, taking it out and beginning to unroll it. 

"Because," said Klaus, "she's got enough money to afford the fancy, nice stuff that I couldn't even dream of in my fondest dreams." He paused. "Also, she's almost as fashionable as I am, and she's less likely to throw things at my head if I borrow her stuff." He shot Diego a look, and Diego pointedly ignored it. 

"She's going to get mad at you if you get those dirty," said Diego, as he took Klaus's leg and bent it carefully at the knee. Klaus was balanced somewhat precariously, and Diego was being very careful, as he began to wrap the rope around Klaus's thigh and leg, forcing them closed. 

"I'll do laundry," said Klaus. "You can wash the pants while you wash the rope." 

"Why do you assume I'm going to need to wash my rope?" Diego's heart was beating in his ears, as he carefully tied knots, then maneuvered Klaus, so that his brother was leaning back against the bed. He didn't want Klaus to overbalance while he was being tied up, and put too much weight on his bound arms. 

"Well," said Klaus, and he cleared his throat. He was turning pink. He shifted in place, and the rope around his thigh seemed to strain, just a bit. 

"Well?" Diego slid his fingers under the thigh rope, to make sure it was tight enough. He bent Klaus's other leg, carefully, as Klaus leaned heavily against the side of the bed, and he began to wrap that leg, too.

"Well," Klaus said, "what can I say. I've got... previous expectations, when it comes to rope." He sighed, and he leaned further back into the bed, his eyes shut. 

"So how's that?" Diego leaned back— one of Klaus's legs was tied so that he was up on his knee, while his other one was stretched out in front of him. 

"Good," said Klaus, and he shuddered. "_Real_ good." He wriggled, and the toes of his free foot curled against Diego's thigh. "Gonna do both sides?"

Diego's hand slid up Klaus's free leg, which was pretty close to Klaus's cock. He squeezed Klaus's thigh, and Klaus moaned. "You look really good," Diego said, and his hand moved lower, to slide under the rope keeping Klaus's leg bent.

"I'm glad you like it," said Klaus, then: "I really want to suck you off."

Diego's fingers fumbled on the red rope that he was unwinding. "_What_?" He was blushing as red as his rope, all the way up to his ears. 

"I figured I'd stop beating around the bush," Klaus said, and he gave an awkward shrug. 

"Don't talk about beating around the bush after talking about sucking my dick," said Diego. "That leads to a certain kind of mental image." He carefully tipped Klaus to one side, balancing Klaus on one knee as he began to tie up the other leg in the same way. 

"Mister _I Know Rope_ isn't up for a little CBT?" Klaus smirked, but he didn't seem as dedicated to scandalizing Diego as usual. 

"I put my junk in enough danger in my day to day life," Diego said dryly, and he yanked on the rope, forcing Klaus's leg to bend. "I don't need to do it on purpose for fun."

"Don't you tie up your enemies?" Klaus sighed, as the rope pulled tighter, and then Diego tied the last knot, and sat back on his heels.

"Nope," said Diego. "I use handcuffs in the field."

"In the field," Klaus said, and he snorted. "As if you're an… archaeologist or something."

"You know what I mean," said Diego. "You look really good like this," he said, and he _didn't_ grab his cock as he said it. He wanted some kind of credit for it. 

"If I look so good, you should make me suck your cock,” said Klaus. His voice was slurred, just a bit. He licked his lips, and his tongue was very pink. Diego’s eyes tracked the movement of it, and his cock twitched. 

“Why do you want me to _make_ you suck my cock?” Diego sat cross legged, and he rested his chin in his palm, his elbow resting on his thigh. “If you want to suck my cock, just suck my cock.”

“That takes the fun out of it,” said Klaus. “If I just say _I want to suck your cock_ it loses all of its allure.” 

“I don’t want anyone to suck my cock if they don’t want to,” said Diego, and now his hand was making its way down of its own volition. He squeezed his cock, and he shuddered, grinding into his own palm. “You gotta be begging for it, if they want it that bad.”

“That’s undignified,” groused Klaus.

“And being trussed up like this isn’t?” Diego stood up. His heart was pounding in his dick, in his ears. He looked down at Klaus, and he felt a whole bunch of things, some of them unexpected. _I want to keep him like this all the time_, thought Diego, _keep him safe and out of trouble and..._

That wasn’t a good road to go down. 

“At least I’m still hot,” said Klaus, and he wriggled in what he probably thought was an alluring manner. 

Diego snorted. “I’m not gonna dignify that with a response,” he said. He rested a hand on top of Klaus’s head, tugging on the curly hair. 

Klaus sighed, leaning into it, and his eyes fluttered shut. “You don’t need to dignify it, when you can _dick_nify it,” he said, and then he looked right up at Diego, smirking. 

“I cannot believe you just said that,” said Diego, and he tugged on Klaus’s hair, forcing his head back. “I should take you out of all of my nice rope for that.”

“No, please,” said Klaus, and there was a note of desperation in his voice now. “Please don’t take me out.”

“You wanna stay in, huh?” Diego looked down at Klaus, and he cupped Klaus’s jaw, then moved down, to cup his cheek. His thumb rested on Klaus’s lower lip, pressing down. “How bad?”

“So bad,” said Klaus. “_So_ bad.” He seemed to be slipping in and out of whatever weird trance he had been in, coherent, then not.

“How bad do you want my cock, Klaus?” Diego let his thumb slide into Klaus’s mouth, pressed against the very tip of Klaus’s tongue.

Klaus didn’t answer— he took Diego’s thumb further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out. He looked up at Diego through his eyelashes, and he bobbed his head, his tongue flickering over the tip of Diego’s finger.

Diego swallowed, and his mouth went dry. He probably should have said some cocky thing, or pulled his thumb out and... what, told Klaus to use his words? But he was just frozen, so horny that he could barely move. When Klaus’s head pulled back, and he nuzzled into Diego’s hand, Diego just thumbed his cheekbone. 

“So was that convincing enough?” Klaus’s voice was low, husky. 

Diego shivered. “I’m not going to put my cock in your mouth without kissing you first,” he said, and his own voice had gone down, gone rough. 

“So kiss me, dumbass,” said Klaus, and he rolled his eyes. He managed to look so… endearingly petulant, and Diego pulled Klaus’s head back, looking down into his brother’s green eyes. 

Diego had to stoop down, and his back was protesting. _I should have done this when we were both on the floor_, he thought, and Klaus’s goatee was ticklish against his face, Klaus’s breath tasted like cigarettes, Klaus’s nose was cold against Diego’s cheek. He kissed Klaus like something out of a romantic movie, and Klaus melted against him. 

“So you’ve kissed me,” said Klaus, his lips moving against Diego’s. “Can I suck you off now?” He was trembling, and Diego used the opportunity of being bent over to squeeze along Klaus’s arms, test for any tender spots. 

“Why are you so determined to get your mouth on my dick?” Diego stood up fully. Next time, he’d have to tie Klaus up in a more recumbent position. Although the fact that he was thinking about a “next time” was probably a sign of… something. 

“Because I’ve been daydreaming about it since I was fourteen and started jerking off,” Klaus said, and he wasn’t smirking or laughing as he said it. He said that as if it was just a fact. A thing that was a part of the universe, like the blue sky or the cold floor. 

“Oh,” said Diego, faintly stunned. How to respond to that?

“So,” said Klaus, “aren’t you going to fulfill my childhood fantasy?” He wriggled in the rope again, and Diego shouldn’t have found that as hot as he did.

“I wish you hadn’t put it like that,” said Diego. “It makes me feel… dirty.” He was still hard, and now his hand was on top of Klaus’s head, and he was close enough that Klaus could nuzzle forward, the bulge of Diego’s cock almost out of reach. 

“And tying your brother up in your fancy shmancy rope doesn’t make you feel dirty?” Klaus leaned as far forward as he could. Which wasn’t very, sitting on his bound knees, with his arms stretched out behind him. 

“No,” said Diego, and he cupped Klaus’s cheek, stroked his thumb along the cheekbone. “It doesn’t.”

“Oh,” said Klaus, and that seemed to deflate him, just a bit.

“So you want to suck my dick?” Diego turned Klaus’s face up towards his.

“I wanna suck your dick,” said Klaus. “I want to suck your dick so badly, Diego, please, you don’t understand how bad I wanna suck your dick, I want it _so_ bad, please…” He was begging openly now, opening his mouth, and holy fuck, that was… that was a lot. 

“How do you want it?” Diego let go of Klaus’s face, to unbutton and unzip. He pushed his pants down, aware of Klaus staring at his boxers, aware of his cock springing forward, to slap against his belly. “How do you want my cock, baby bro?” 

Klaus blinked, and he seemed to have come back to himself a bit. “What did you just call me?” He shook his head, as if he was trying to clear it. “We’re the same age. Literally. Probably to the minute.” 

“I was getting into the moment,” Diego said, and he held his cock in his hand, squeezed it. The tip was dripping, and he liked the way Klaus’s eyes kept darting between the head of his cock and his face. “Gimme a break.”

“You’re such a weirdo,” said Klaus, and he licked his lips. “God, I want it,” he said, and he’d lost the teasing tone. He was practically salivating.

“You didn’t answer my question,” said Diego, and he rubbed the head of his cock along Klaus’s cheek. Klaus’s goatee was scratchy against it, but there was something… nice about that. Especially compared to the contrast of the plushness of his lips, so soft and wet and warm. 

“I… however you want,” Klaus said, with so much naked wanting in his voice that Diego’s heart broke, just a little bit. “However you want, Diego, please, whatever you want, I’ll…” He wriggled closer, rubbing Diego’s cock against his face. “Please,” he said. 

Diego’s hand tightened on Klaus’s hair, and he used his other hand to line his cock up with Klaus’s mouth. “I’m going to fuck your face,” he said. “Is that what you want?” It was a hunch, but worst case scenario, Klaus would just say “no”, right?

Klaus nodded. “I like that,” he said. 

Diego guided his cock into Klaus’s mouth, biting back whatever snarky, funny commentary he might have had. The velvety heat of it was enough to make Diego’s knees weak, and he shuddered. HIs hand moved to the back of Klaus’s head, his fingers sifting through Klaus’s hair, and he pushed Klaus forward. 

“If you want me to stop, you gotta shake your head,” Diego said, making sure to keep eye contact. “You can’t just push me away. Do you understand?”

Vigorous, awkward nodding, and Klaus’s tongue was lapping clumsily along the underside of Diego’s cock.

“I’m going to fuck your face now,” Diego said, and he pushed his hips further forward, until he met the resistence of Klaus’s throat. He pulled back, pushed forward again, and then he was lost in the rhythm of it. Klaus was moaning, vibrations going up and down Diego’s cock, and Diego gasped, still looking down. He liked the way the rope looked, moving over Klaus’s skin. He liked the way Klaus sounded like this, liked the fact he could just shove Klaus around, and Klaus couldn’t do anything about it. 

Diego closed his eyes, let his head tilt back. He moaned, remembering the sensation of the rope running over his fingers, the way it had begun to get warm from Klaus’s skin. He moaned again, louder, as the image of Klaus hog tied entered his head, and he could tie Klaus’s legs open, could fuck him just like that. “Next time,” Diego said, and he was panting, beginning to sweat, “next time, I’m gonna tie you up even better, and I’m going to fuck you. Gonna fuck you, all tied up for me, so pretty for me, just for _me_, I’m going to… I’m…” He held on tighter, and he pressed his cock in deeper, until he was jabbing at the back of Klaus’s throat. 

Klaus gagged, and Diego pulled his cock out. It was dripping spit and pre-come, almost purple with how close he was to coming. He looked down at Klaus, concerned, and there was a line of drool and pre-come from the tip of Diego’s cock to Klaus’s lower lip. “I’m okay,” Klaus said, and his voice croaked and cracked. “Please do that again.”

“You sure? That didn’t sound—”

“I won’t puke on your dick,” Klaus interrupted, and he licked his swollen lips, turned his watery eyes up at Diego. “I just… I like that. A lot.” He was squirming, although he couldn’t do much, tied up like he was. He was probably leaving a giant wet spot on those pants. 

“If you say so,” said Diego, guiding his cock back into Klaus’s mouth. Whenever he gave head, he preferred it shallower— more space for him to suck on the head, lap at the tip of whoever’s cock he was sucking. Versus… well, taking the whole thing down. Klaus’s moans were vibrating up the length of Diego’s cock though, and Klaus hadn’t shook his head yet, so he must have been enjoying it at least somewhat. 

Klaus slurped and sucked, and the noises he was making would have been gross under different circumstances. As it was, Diego was holding on to his orgasm by the metaphorical skin of his teeth, humping forward. He put his hand on the back of Klaus’s head to keep Klaus in place, and then Klaus’s nose was pressed into Diego’s belly, and Klaus was gagging again, his throat squeezing Diego tight as Diego kept humping into him. Klaus was pretty helpless in this position, with his arms tied behind his back. He could barely even keep his balance, let alone get himself off, or do anything at all to Diego. 

“I’m gonna come,” Diego said, and he let go of Klaus’s head, so that Klaus was sucking on his cock without any aid from Diego. Klaus could lean back, let Diego’s cock go, or he could keep sucking. 

Klaus pulled back, until he just had the head in his mouth. His tongue moved along Diego’s foreskin, along the sensitive spot just under the head of Diego’s cock, and Diego’s cock twitched, and then Diego was coming, wave after wave of pleasure leaving him weak in the knees, and then Klaus was pulling back, and a few spurts of come hit him in the face. Come was oozing out of his mouth, and that really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. 

Diego lowered himself to the floor, and he kissed Klaus on the mouth, tasting his own come. It was smearing on his cheeks, dripping along his chin, and his hands were going to Klaus’s nipples, pinching and pulling them, then lower, to hover over Klaus’s erection, straining against the cotton of the yoga pants. “Tell me you want it,” he mumbled. 

“I want it,” Klaus said. “Please make me come in your fancy rope, I know you’re going to be smug about it but I don’t even _care_, god Diego, you’ve got me so horny I don’t care about you being smug, I don’t even— fuck, there, there, _there_!”

Diego stroked Klaus through the black fabric, and Klaus sobbed as he came, his cock pulsing under Diego’s hand, and Diego kept rubbing him, until Klaus shook his head vigorously. 

“Fuck,” Klaus said, and he was slurring like he was drunk.

“Maybe next time,” Diego said, and he pulled Klaus to him, by way of one of the ropes around his arms. He pressed an awkward kiss to the top of Klaus’s head, and Klaus nuzzled under his chin. . 

“As nice as this is,” Klaus said, after about a minute, “my fingers are starting to fall asleep.”

“Hold on a sec,” said Diego, and he sat up, turning Klaus around bodily and beginning to untie the knots.

“You were right,” Klaus said. 

“I’m going to record you saying that and play it on special occasions,” said Diego. “But also what was I right about, specifically?” He slid more rope off of Klaus’s arms. 

“I’m pretty amazed,” Klaus admitted. 

Diego snorted, but he was grinning fondly as he untied another knot. “I told you so,” he said. “Wait ‘til you see how amazing it can get when I bring out the _big_ guns.”

“Jesus Christ, what even are the big guns?” Klaus stared at him, wide eyed. 

Diego, remembering the suspension frame he had disassembled and stashed around his apartment, grinned. “Prepare to be amazed.”


End file.
